beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Wolverine, also known as Logan, is the X-Men's top fighter and chief drill instructor to the students. His past is a mystery to everyone, including himself. And it's a rather lengthy past as well due to his healing factor that has drastically slowed the aging of his body (Logan was already an adult by World War II). Unlike in other X-Men series, Wolverine plays a minor role in Evolution. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Adamantium Claws' - Wolverine's signature ability. These claws are three retractable claws on each hand made from an indestructible metal called adamantium. Wolverine's claws were originally his own bones, but his bones were later bonded with the adamantium. These metal claws allow him to cut through any substance. However, due to Magneto's powers, Wolverine can easily be defeated by him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Wolverine has a remarkable healing factor, allowing him to heal various wounds. He can completely heal in a matter of seconds. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity' - Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. **'Semi-Immortality' - In addition, this healing factor dramatically slows down Wolverine's aging process, allowing him to live over 190 years but with the appearance of an adult between the ages of 30 and 40. *'Superhuman Strength' - As a mutant, Wolverine possesses immense strength. He is able to carry himself, even after the adamantium is bonded with his bones. *'Enhanced Senses' - Wolverine has heightened senses, such as enhanced smell of scent and hearing. Wolverine is able to track down and identify people through their scent alone. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist' - Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. **'Expert Combatant' - Due to his advanced age and experiences in various wars, Wolverine is well-versed in unarmed and armed combat and self-defense. *'Weapons Proficiency' - Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearm thanks to his war experiences. *'Skilled Mechanic' - Wolverine has shown to be the mechanic for most of the X-Men's equipment. *'Expert Pilot' - Wolverine has been the pilot of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a some time. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus, would kill him. However, with the indestructible adamantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes more difficult. *'Adamantium Skeleton' - Given an additional 100 pounds of adamantium in his body, Wolverine cannot swim very well. As Sabretooth remarked "Hard to stay afloat with metal bones" after an exhausting swim back to the shore. Wolverine can also be easily defeated by Magneto due to his magnetic powers. History Strategy X Logan arrives at a nearby store on his motorcycle. After removing his glove, he views a newspaper detailing an explosion at a high school. Being a native, Logan referred to it as trouble at home. After being asked by the merchant if he wanted the paper, Logan confirms that he did by telling him that's why he was holding it. In addition, he also ordered the man to get him a cold bottle of water. After the man fetched the water for him, Logan removed the top with his claws and after finishing it, he placed it on the table, asking the merchant to recycle it whom could only gape at Logan. Upon walking outside, Logan made his way to his motorcycle before departing on towards Bayville. As Toad was prepared to depart from the X-Men's residence after being horrified by their protocols, he encounters Wolverine. As Toad cowers, Logan was more than ready to attack him but Prof. Charles Xavier urged him not to as Toad held no real threat after which Logan gave Toad the curtsey of leaving without confrontation. Once Toad was gone, Logan told Charles that he came back because he smelled trouble before noting that it may have just been Toad. Charles welcomes him back as Logan tips his hat as he smiles back at him. Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics X-Men film series }}